The use of wireless communication networks has become widespread. In particular, the wireless telephone allows the mobile user to communicate with other users of the wireless telephone network and with users of the wire line telephone network. More recently, some wireless telephones support some basic interaction with the worldwide web.
Although existing wireless portable receiving devices are used for many applications that are commercially successful, wireless technology applications are still in their infancy. For example, an existing wireless device allows access to only general information. Available information is not localized or personalized to the specific mobile user that is using the wireless device.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method and system for providing location based messaging to a mobile user that provides localized and personalized information content in ways that improve over existing systems.